Its me wait, dark, evil me
by Most-Wanted-Blonde
Summary: Summary: Spike and Drusilla are in town and they cause havoc by calling on a demon to bring in the Doppelgängers from the episode ‘Doppelgängland.’
1. Phoserthus

Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy stuff, episodes or characters.  
  
Summary: Spike and Drusilla are in town and they cause havoc by bringing in the Doppelgängers from the episode 'Doppelgängland.'  
  
Buffy Fan Fiction.  
'It's me-no wait... dark, evil me.....'.  
  
Chapter 1 - Phoserthus.  
  
"Spike." Drusilla whispered.  
  
"Yes Dru?" Spike walked out from the shadows and put his arms over Drusilla's shoulders.  
  
"When are we having for dinner? My stomach is growling like an angry puppy. Are you going to get me a puppy Spike?" She asked her eyes searching the gloomy room, almost looking for the puppy.  
  
"I'll take you out for food, later," He smiled. "Once that demons here. He'll put a stop to that bloody Slayer."  
  
"Your ideas are glowing from your brain." Drusilla said turning around to face him and putting her fingers on his forehead. "I can feel it Spike, this is it. This is the winning one!"  
  
"It definitely is Dru. Definitely." Spike replied and kissed the top of her head. There was a knock at the door. "Coming."  
  
It was a summers afternoon and Buffy, Willow and Xander were at Giles door.  
  
"Oh hello." Giles said, "Come in. I have some valuable information for you."  
  
"On what?" Answered Buffy confused.  
  
"On a new demon in town, what else?" He walked into the kitchen to grab a note from the kitchen side.  
  
"Typical Giles." Xander said happily, "Always eager to make every day into another night fighting."  
  
"This demon is called Phoserthus. He is known, throughout the world, to be able to jump in and out of time and dimensions and bring things from them. He looks," Giles turned the page, "Like this." Buffy leant over. She saw a sketch of a demon with a black coat on, yellow skin and large eyes.  
  
"He's not a pretty one, but then again slaying is not pretty."  
  
"So, where do we find him?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well he has a lot of energy following him so a simple spell on traces of energy should lead us to him. Also, the plants and small animals he passes dies because of the essence of time that is on him, as he jumps in and out of it so often." Giles replied, rambling on a bit.  
  
"I'll do the spell!" Willow responded quickly. "Tonight. I will. Buffy and Xander meet me at my house at eight."  
  
"You, vampire, called on me." A tall demon with very yellow, wrinkly skin and a long black cloak pointed to Spike. Spike took his silver lighter from his pocket and lit his cigarette.  
  
"Took you long enough." He answered smiling.  
  
"You dare to cheek the great Phoserthus! I will dust you vampire!" Phoserthus' eyes were large and pointed at either end. They stared at Spike and Spike noticing this moved quickly but looked down to find out he was in the air. Phoserthus' hands clenched and stretched out at Spike and Drusilla stepped forward. Her face changed to become terrifying and bumpy. With her teeth baring a she said firmly.  
  
"Let him go." Phoserthus looked at her strangely. "Let him go now." Drusilla edged forward.  
  
"Im fine up here Dru." Spike called down.  
  
"Drusilla is that you?" Phoserthus said his voice suddenly changed to be less deep. "Its me! Phoserthus. Don't you remember about two hundred and fifty years ago? You and Angelus in a field near London? You were frightening a young teenage couple?" Drusilla thought for a moment and answered.  
  
"Yes. I remember them well." She smiled with a crazy look on her face. "And you were talking to Angelus."  
  
"Yes, yes, that's it and how is evil Angelus these days? Still reeking havoc on people life?"  
  
"Angel has got himself a soul."  
  
"No! How did that happen?" Phoserthus said in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"The Slayer and.." Spike interrupted.  
  
"Ohey! Im still up here!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Sorry mate! If I knew you were with Drusilla then I wouldn't have."  
  
"Just get me down bloody now!" Spike fell down hard, while Drusilla was telling Phoserthus about Angel. Spike stood up and grabbed Phoserthus' shoulder  
  
"Now, let me tell you what I summoned you for." He said with an evil grin. 


	2. The Bringing

  
  
** Chapter 2 – The Bringing.  
**  
Willow, Xander and Buffy sat around the dinner table in Willows house.  
It was dark outside and there was a slight chill in the room.  
  
"Right." Willow said looking at Xander. "We have to sit here, palm to palm." She turned her head towards Buffy. "We have to go in a trance type thing. No biggy!" She smiled.  
  
"This isn't dangerous or anything is it Wil?" Buffy asked with caution.  
  
"No biggy, I said, didn't I? Relax ok? This won't work if you two don't!" Buffy and Xander both nodded. "Good. Ready? Empty your mind." The three friends sat in silence, concentrating on nothing, just trying to let each of their minds at ease. Xanders face was twitching a bit out of focusing so hard. At the same time Willow, Xander and Buffy opened their eyes. Their view was different. It seemed to them as if everything was dark, and they could just about see objects around them. Their legs followed a gold dust ball in front of them leading the way forwards. They stood up and followed it, amazingly not bumping into anything on the way.  
  
"I'm glad the beasties gone. You two seemed a little too friendly to me pet." Spike said relieved. "Just hopes he brings the how parade here."  
  
"Yes and then we'll have a party." Drusilla beamed.  
  
"Yes love." Spike took her hand and they both sat on the oak table. "Nice place I found here." Drusilla nodded. "We'll be staying here for a while, till the Slayer and her annoying little followers die, bloody painfully." The room started to shake hard. "He's back!" Spike laughed.  
  
"Willow, do you know where this is going?" Buffy thought in her head. A voice answered back. It appeared to be Willows.  
  
"We are following the dust to Phoserthus."  
  
"Hey guys, doesn't it look like we're heading to that weird looking house their. With all the curtains shut?" Xanders voice interrupted in Buffys head.  
  
"It most certainly does." Buffy replied uneasy.  
  
A large cloud of heavy smoke wafted all around the room where Spike and Drusilla were sitting. As they looked around, they saw figures emerge from the smoke and the smoke lifted upwards and away. Someone tapped Drusilla on the shoulder and voice said,  
  
"Who are you?" Spike turned around.  
  
"Willow?" He said questioning her. "Ah...vampire Willow." He grinned mischievously.  
  
"I've been here before." The pale red head said. "Not long ago. I recognise the smell of all these people still around. Enough to have a mighty feast." Her red lipstick on her lips was as deep as blood and the leather cat suit she was wearing as skin tight. 'Willow would have never worn that' Spike thought to himself. A man walked up towards the vampire Willow and said,  
  
"Tell me, what are we doing in this place. Its not as nice as home." He softy touched vampire Willows neck.  
  
"Xander?" Drusilla's eyes became rapt with awe. She remembered the time she stopped Angel killing him because she thought she was in love with him, but it was just a spell.  
  
"Do I know you?" Vampire Xander moved close to her, again in leather.  
  
"Hey mate, that's my girl." Spike looked at him with disgust and Xander chuckled to himself. Phoserthus walked forward.  
  
"I made a stop on the way, to the hell dimension you told me to. I found this strange character and thought you might recognise her." A small lady with blonde hair looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello Drusilla." Darla nodded. "And of course Spike. You look better than ever." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"But who's come to join the party Spike?" Drusilla asked her voice seemed happier that things were going their way.  
  
Willow shouted  
  
"Stop this trance," And Buffy, Xander and Willow saw things as normal again. Buffy looked at the dark wooden door and knocked hard on it. Deciding not to wait, she struck it down with one hard kick.  
  
"Can you teach me that sometime?" Xander said. "Are you sure we want to go in there?" His voice sounded uncertain.  
  
"Course, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Spike was walking towards them in the hall.  
  
"Drusilla!" He shouted. "Party crashes have come to destroy our party!" Drusilla looked round the door and Buffy, Willow and Xander ran straight in the room. No one seemed to be in it until a girl stepped forward.  
  
"Darla? How did you come back?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"She's not the only one." A red head emerged from the shadows.  
  
"You again, god cant you go back to your own dimension?" Willow stood forward as her alternative vampire Willow smiled. "I've brung a friend, want to see?" Vampire Xander stepped forward. "It's me, no...wait...dark evil me!" Xander said confused. "Evil Willow has brung evil me!" Buffy turned to look at him.  
  
"Im confused," She said. Buffy then realised she was in a room surrounded by five extremely scary vampires and the odds were unfair.  
  
"Suit up Dru," Spike said and all the vampire faces changed to become frightening and bumpy. "You've come to meet your end Slayer." He said with joy. 


	3. Ball of Light

****   
  
**Chapter 3 - Ball of Light.**  
  
Darla pounced on Buffy, her teeth almost touching her neck. Buffy punched her hard several times in the stomach and she drew back in agony. Vampire Willow walked closer to Willow and before Willow knew what was happening, she was behind her holding her neck firmly.  
  
"Now, you get one chance. Me and you together could be an amazing yet terrible team, are you sure you don't want me to make you a vampire?" Her long, sharp nails stroked Willows neck and Vampire Willow twisted her so that they were facing each other.  
  
"I...I..." She stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" Vampire Willow leaned in closer her piercing eyes looked deep into innocent eyes. Willow spat at her.  
  
"I'd rather die!"  
  
"Suits me fine!" Vampire Willow's face was angry and scary. Just as she leaned in towards her, Buffy knuckles the back of her neck and a fist full of strength came at her face twice. Vampire Willow toppled over and Spike ran in and kicked her in her shin. She tried to punch him but Vampire Willow pushed on it hard and Buffy felt her bones crack. A prickly pain burned throughout her arm.  
  
Vampire Xander moved towards Xander.  
  
"So this is me human. I don't remember me being as lame as this, nor do I remember my clothes being so..." Xander interrupted.  
  
"Hey, if your going to hurt me don't abuse me with your mouth cause, evil me, that's just lame!"  
  
"I'll give you lame." He through a heavy blow at Xander and Xander ducked, earning a knee in the nose. Xander tasted blood in his eyes. A smile crept on Vampire Xanders face.  
  
"Now who's the lame one?" Xander reached up at the nearest item, a lamp, and swung it at him numerous times, mostly missing.  
  
Buffy got onto her feet and tripped Spike over. Willow suddenly felt that there was a need of magic and spoke in a deep voice.  
  
"Mars, God of Pain, War and Destruction," Her eyes turned black and mysterious. "I beg of you, send me fire and sting, give this vampire all that I bring." Willows hands turned red and hot.  
  
"What the..?" Willow leapt forward at Vampire Willow.  
  
"Burn!" She said. From her hands came red electric fire bolts, sparkling and smoking. Vampire Willow screamed as they poured into her arms leaving black and red marks on them. Getting very angry she shouted,  
  
"So your ready to play with the big girls now, time to play!" Vampire Willow jumped at her, scratching her. She felt heavy blows coming at her but she continued saying,  
  
"Burn," and they came from her hands moving towards Vampire Willow's chest. They both were suffering different kinds of pain and when they couldn't take it no more, they sprang off each other to opposites sides of the room.  
  
Vampire Xander moved grabbed the lamp. He threw it at the wall and it smashed. He picked Xander up by his throat and clenched his fingers.  
  
"Bet that hurts!" Xander kicked him in the groin and he hobbled in pain. Pleased with himself, he broke of a table leg and both the Xanders moved in circles, around and around each other.  
  
Spike ran in, his teeth bearing, his neck reaching forward. He smiled to himself as Buffy was sitting on the floor trying to move her arm.  
  
"I knew that evil looking Willow would come in handy!" He said with an evil grin on his face. Buffy got a kick in the face from him. He laughed. She couldn't take anymore of this from Spike.  
  
"Looks like I'm feeling all better," She got up and with all her energy, sent a flying kick at his face and two punches to his chest. Spike was kneeling down and Buffy was towering over him. She reached to her back pocket for her wooden steak and she held it to Spikes chest.  
  
"You're a pig Spike!" She said. Spike could feel the point of the steak on his skin. She was just about to push it forward when someone pulled her hair hard back.  
  
"Poor Spike! Can't hurt poor Spike!" Drusilla said crazily. She pulled Buffy up and said. "Look into my eyes." Drusilla started swaying and Buffy began to too.  
  
Xander rushed at Vampire Xander with his table leg. Knowing they couldn't win here, he yelled,  
  
"Buffy! Willow! Do something! Willow," He saw that she was sitting down, leaning her back against a wall. "A spell! Before this gang of nasties get the better of us!"  
  
Willow thought to herself, 'we can't fight them off this way, what else hurts vamps? Light.' She smiled to herself and it was as if a wind blew her right up.  
  
"Light from the dark, show us the way to murder!" A small ball of light grew in the middle of the room, twisting and turning, round and around, getting bigger each turn. Drusilla turned from Buffy, stopping the hypnotism, and shuddered with fear.  
  
"Oh Spike. Get us away from this pretty light! Spike!"  
  
"Coming Dru!" He leapt in, feeling it burn him, grabbed her and they ran out into the night. Xander and Willow, suddenly realising what was happening, turned and ran. Vampire Willow turned around and said, before she left,  
  
"Another time, we'll bring in the pain!" Noticing the ball was getting even bigger, Willow, Buffy and Xander helped each other out from the house and made their way to Willows house, where they rung Giles and tended to their injuries. 


	4. Dreams

Chapter 4 –Dreams. 

Giles came to Willows as quick as he could. Xander opened the door.

"Willow, Buffy, Xander! Are you all alright?" Buffy and Willow were sitting on the sofa. Buffy slouching and Willow looking rather dazed. Buffy tried to push herself up with both arms, but she didn't have the energy to. She winced in pain as she moved her arm onto her lap.

"Buffy, your arm," he said leaning nearer, he felt around the bone, "It feels like its nearly broken. I'd say if you weren't a slayer that would have snapped right off. Who did this to you? Spike?"

"Willow," Giles' head turned towards Willow and shook it but Willow didn't even seem to notice, she seemed to be gone in another world somewhere. "Not that Willow, Vampire Willow. Remember her?"

"Ah yes! She's the Willow that wears all the leather!"

"Yes." Buffy began to tell the story of the demon, Spike, Vampire Willow, Drusilla, Vampire Xander and Darla. Soon however, they became very concerned with Willow behaviour.

"Willow! Willow!" Giles called. He clicked his fingers in front of her. Xander stepped in.

"Here let me try." He looked into Willows blank eyes. "Willow, wake up! Wake up!" Willow opened her eyes and looked around the room. She looked tired and drowsy.

"Hi guys, was someone calling me?" Her face was confused.

"Yeah it was me Willow." Xander answered, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, tired is all," She yawned widely. "I'm going up to bed. You can stay here if you like." Willow dragged her feet up the stairs and up to her warm bed, where she fell asleep easily and let her dreams run all over her mind.

Downstairs, the door crashed open.

"Xander? Are you ok? I got here as soon as I could. But someone," Anya's eyes darted to Giles, and she sat opposite Xander on the crimson mat on the floor. "Didn't bother to ring my mobile, only left a message on my home answer phone. Even though I've given it to him a hundred times." Giles didn't bother to argue back. "Are you ok? You look ill."

"I feel ill." Xander smiled and Anya smiled at him happily, jutting her neck forward.

"Who did this much damage to you all?" Xander told her what happened but Anya didn't say much except.

"Two Xanders huh?"

Willow was flying through the dark night sky. Red electric bolts flying from her. There was a calming silence in the midnight air and moonlight shone on the ground. She saw a bench in a park, someone was sitting on it. She flew towards them. She recognised it was Oz and she went to sit down next to him. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Oz?" She grabbed his hand. Oz turned round. His face was cut open in several places. Blood was dripping onto his white shirt.

"You did this to me! You did this to me!" He shouted. Oz grew angry and his body changed. It was getting bigger and bigger, hair was growing everywhere, his teeth were growing sharp and his eyes were becoming fierce. He had turned into his werewolf form. Oz's voice came from within the beast. "You can't get away with this." He lunged himself at her. Pain was aching through her mind and a heartless laugh was heard in the distance.

"Come to my side my demon friend." Someone said and the werewolf jumped from the frightened Willow, only to sit at the side of her Vampire twin. Willow was twitched violently in her sleep.

Xander snuggled next to Anya. It felt good to have her near him again. He felt comfortable yet alive around her. Lying on the sofa together, Xander drifted into a daze. He was in a room. A dark, gloomy room. The walls were black and he could barely see. A name came to his mind.

"Anya?" He called out. "Anya?" His voice rang in the emptiness of the room. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Yes dear?" Xander turned round only to find Anya with a plate of cookies in her hand. Her clothes were those of an old country girl and she had a white and red checked apron on.

"We have to get out of her. This isn't right." He muttered to her.

"Why?" Anya answered confused. "I like it here! Its interesting and such a relief from all that light." A quiet snigger came from somewhere in the room and he began to search around for it.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Where is what? Look I've made you a fresh bunch of cookies. I know how you like my home made cookies," Said Anya.

"Anya? What on earth's blazers are you talking about?" A muffled scream came from the girl behind him. "Anya?" Xander turned around.

"Look what I've got. "Vampire Xander was holding Anya tightly by the throat and mouth. "An ex-demon for a girlfriend eh? You might as well have been a vampire." He smiled with an evil smirk on his face. Xander's heart was beating fast, but he like he was paralysed to the spot.

"Matter of fact," His teeth bared. "I'll make the girl one." Xander watched his girlfriend being turned right in front of him. The blood gushing from her neck was a painful sight and he wanted to help her so badly. He felt strong pain as he was trying to move but something was stopping him. He watched as his Vampire twin dropped Anya's lifeless, cold body onto the floor. She dropped like she weighed nothing and a silent shudder ran down his back.

"You'll pay for this!" Xander managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Not before you have a lot more." On the sofa Anya could feel Xander shaking aggressively and he was covered in a cold sweat.

Giles was talking to Buffy about her next defence as they sat around the kitchen table. His voice began to bore her and she rested her head on the table, closed her eyes and dozed into a land of dreams.

"Mum, I'm home!" Buffy called. "Mum? Dawn?" She heard voices from the kitchen. Her sister and her mum were talking very fast while drinking something they obviously didn't like. She walked into the kitchen. "Mum? Why don't you answer me?" Dawn and Joyce Summers looked like they had seen a ghost. Their face turned pale and their eyes turned into pools of fear.

"Please don't hurt us! Please! Take me instead of my daughter! Please!" Joyce begged Buffy, getting down on her knees and asking her with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mum? What are you on about?" Buffy asked, confused. Dawn stood up and had a wooden steak in her hand.

"You may have taken my sister," She yelled. "But you wont take anyone else!" She lunged at her but Buffy threw her off gently.

"Dawnie?"

"Don't call me that!" She said through her hair. "Your not her!" Buffy began to get scared and her gut was telling her this weren't right. "Your not her! She died!" Footsteps came from behind her and a group of vampire's came out from behind Buffy.

"Good work Buffy." Buffy turned to see Darla, Spike and Drusilla standing next to her.

"Nice work pet!" Spike smiled at her strangely.

"Now is it time to play." Drusilla twisted her head to look at her and Buffy found herself being forced to say,

"Yes, yes it is." Buffy watched as Darla and Drusilla ran for her mother and pushed her up onto the cupboard, as they strangled her till she went blue, then bit her either side of her neck. She just stood there. She felt something saying to her that she didn't want to move and she didn't. She watched as Dawn was easily taken by Spike out of the house. She knew in the back of her head that he would probably torture her in all kinds of dreadful ways, but her new self didn't want to care. Half of her was fighting for this, the other half was letting it happen. Her old self was eating away at her as the seconds went by and she tried to plunge in and help her mum, but found her self on the her kitchen floor. She felt someone prodding her, but there was no one near her. Someone was saying to her,

"Buffy, are you in there? Buffy?" But she didn't have the energy to reply and just lied on the floor relaxing and watching the show.


End file.
